Anna
'Anna '(also known as Xeniya) is a character that first appeared in The Mafia's Thunder, as one of Fawful's minions along with Lashurr and Ron who helped him try to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. It was revelated that she only worked with him, because she saved her from some child traficers. She's also possibly Morton's girlfriend as they kissed in the fourth part of the Mafia's Thunder. Past Anna was born in Sarasaland (As Morton and Princess Daisy), however it's unkown why her parents abandonned her. She was taken to an orphanage, where she met a kid named Morton, who then she became friends with quickly. However, one day, some kids were making fun of Morton and shoved sand into his mouth, Anna went to get some water for him, but then she was kindapped by some child traficers, who held her for three years and only fed her with dry bread and water. Months later, a man named Fawful found their hideout, he killed the traficers and saved Anna, and he told her that he was also treated bad by society, and he suggested her to work with him. As the time passed, Anna was given the name Xeniya by Fawful, and started to help Fawful with his plans. Apearence Anna is a tall Koopa who dresses as a Hammer Bro. (Hammer ''Sis''in her case), and she wears a yellow mask over her face like other Hammer Bros., whereas her skin is a different shade of yellow. Like the other members of Fawful's clan, she wears mainly black and silver. She has a black helmet with a silver casing, as well as a black flat smooth shell with a white casing and silver front. She wears silver high heels with a velcrow. Her hair is black and she wore it as a large ponytail. She also wears purple mascara. Personality As seen as Xeniya, she can be cruel, and like Fawful, she only wanted destruction on The Kingdom. However, after being confronted by Morton, and she came out as Anna, she seems to be a very kind person, with a good heart, that only helped Fawful because he rescued her. Powers and Abillities Anna doesn't have any special powers. However in abilities, it's seem that she is good motorbike rider, she even can ride it with her high heels on. As she dresses like a Hammer Bro., she also may be good throwing hammers too. Relationships with other Characters Morton Anna seems to be Morton's love interest, as they kissed in the fourth part of The Mafia's Thunder, Morton even saved her from begin killed by Fawful. Fawful Anna previously liked Fawful for saving her from the child traficers. But now she dislikes him because he tried to kill her and he knows the truth about Morton and what he did to him and the Koopa Family Koopa Family Anna is not seen yet to have a relationship with the Koopa Family, However, she may like them as they are Morton's non-biological family. Trivia * Anna was the only one of Fawful's minions that didn't die in The Mafia's Thunder * Until the date, she is known to be the third person born in Sarasaland in the series, the other two begin Morton and Daisy Category:Girls Category:Born in Sarasaland Category:Good Guys Category:Hammer Bro Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Traitors Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Characters